It is standard for many vehicles to carry a spare wheel in case one of the driving wheels is damaged or deflated. The vehicle may also carry a jack to raise the vehicle so that the wheel can be replaced. The spare wheel and jack are typically mounted or otherwise secured to the vehicle body. The spare wheel, the jack and any other tools should be effectively secured to the vehicle while being easily accessible.